Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ECL-TTL signal level having a first pair of transistors controlled by ECL signals with collectors to which a first supply potential is applied through respective collector resistors, and coupled emitters to which a second supply potential is applied in common through current impressing means, and a push-pull output stage connected to the collectors of the first pair of transistors for the emission of a TTL signal.